


(In)sanity

by CrystalNavy



Series: Reunions and Grudges [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Finarfin thinks himself the only sane one among the sons of Finwe.





	(In)sanity

"Will you stop it!" Finarfin bellowed

Fingolfin paused in throwing things at Feanor, and Feanor stopped taunting him.

"I wish I was never born!" Finarfin yelled "That way, I wouldn't have to deal with two crazy brothers!"

"Little brother...." Fingolfin began

"Do you know how I feel, having to deal with you two!" Finarfin yelled "Both of you got yourselves killed because you didn't have a shred of rational thought or common sense!"

Feanor and Fingolfin both had the decency to look ashamed.

And Finarfin wasn't even sure whether he could relax or not.


End file.
